


Little Bird, Little Bird (Clint x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I present my first fanfiction! I hope I did well! Please let me know because this was fun and I want to write more.</p>
<p>Oh! The song lyrics come for this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tz6WRiNwujQ</p>
<p>Clint Barton (Hawkeye) @ Marvel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird, Little Bird (Clint x Reader)

Little Bird, Little Bird (Clint x Reader)

It was barely past eight when you tucked the petite form into bed. The child, as restless as her father, sat up and wiped her small (e/c) eyes, “But I’m not tired, mommy!” 

You giggled slightly at the sight of this as she crumbled her favorite purple blanket in her hands. “Oh (Favorite girl name), what am I’m gonna do with you?” 

A twinkle sparked in her eyes as a smile grew on her face. “Will you sing me that little bird song?” 

You started to think of an excuse not to but you let out a sign as your knew you would be defeated by those soft (e/c) eyes and the sandy curls that fell from her head. You tucked her back in as she watched you take a seat next to her. As your fingers softy brushed her sweet face, you feel a surge of pride and love for this gentle child.

Little bird, little bird,   
Fly through my window,   
Little bird, little bird,   
Fly through my window,   
Little bird, little bird  
Fly through my window,   
And find molasses candy

Through my window,   
My sugar lump,   
Fly through my window,   
My sugar lump,   
And find molasses candy.

“Do you know a bird, (Favorite girl name)?” you asked as you finally saw the drowsiness encompass her eyes.   
“What about daddy? He’s a bird.” 

You chuckled and paused to think about this. Clint, your loving husband of five years, had been called on a mission earlier that week. “I’ll be home soon.” He hugged you one last time before you left a kiss on his check. ”I know. I’ll be waiting.” 

“Mommy . . . . . mommy?” Your child’s calls brought you back to earth and you replied, “Well, maybe.” 

“Then you can put daddy in the song!” Snickering at the mental image of Clint as a bird and agreed, “All right.” 

Hawkeye, Hawkeye  
Fly through my window,   
Hawkeye, Hawkeye  
Fly through my window,   
Hawkeye, Hawkeye  
Fly through my window,   
And find molasses candy.

Through my window,   
My sugar lump,   
Fly through my window,   
My sugar lump,   
And find molasses candy.

(Favorite girl name) finally closed her eyes and cuddled up in her warm purple blanket. You grinned at this as you carefully got up as not to disturb her. You suddenly heard the window open then close behind you. You turned to see your husband standing there trying to hold in laughter. 

“So you think I’m a bird, huh?” You got flustered by this as he walked towards you. ”Maybe . . .” you teased as you fidgeted with you (f/c) nightshirt. 

“You thought of that on the spot?” he asked as her rustled your (h/c) hair. 

The blush burned from eye to eye as you crossed your arms. “I’m a bit more creative then you give me credit from, Clint.” 

His hand fell from your head to caress the side of your face. ”You called, I came, so where’s that molasses candy?” 

“Right here, babe,” A smirk crawled on his face as you replied. His soft lips covered your as your hands rose and entwined in his sandy hair. You both broke for air as you rested your forehead on his. “I love you, Clint.” 

“I love you too, (y/n).”

Epilogue~

“Ewwwww!” You both turn to see (Favorite girl name) sitting up in bed with her tongue sticking out.

“You should be asleep, chickadee.” Clint said as he patted her on the head.

“Ok . . . love you daddy.” She cooed as he gave her a quick peck the forehead and tucked her back in.

“Love you too.” He joined you at the doorway and rested his head on your shoulder.

“Pretty cute, hmm?” he asked as his grey blue eyes locks on to your (e/c) ones.

“We made a good kid.” You felt his breath as he whispered into your ear.

“Let’s make another.”


End file.
